STORMS AND SILENT WORDS
by Akaichi801
Summary: Yamaguchi is afraid of thunder; Tsukishima's restless, worried over some timid boy with freckles everywhere. (Based on Nikoru-senpai's headcanon on tumblr).


**AN: **This is written as an entry for a friendly competition on a phone group :D and I dedicate this to all Tsukkiyama shippers ~ LONG LIVE THE TSUKKIYAMA SHIP! *harthart*

**PS: **I am an official member of **YAMAGUCHI TADASHI PROTECTION SQUAD**. Must save precious Yamababes from any harm. Omg I just love him like uuuuuughh ~ tsukki is so lucky. That bastard. *^*)/

***.*.***

_It's loud._

Yamaguchi trembled as he curled into a ball at the farthest corner of the storage room of the school gym. His hands on his ears in his failed attempt to stifle the loud sounds of the raging storm outside. He shut his eyes so tight it hurts as the blasting light of lightning peeked at the storage room's window sill.

_Stop.. Please make it stop._

Yamaguchi Tadashi had always been afraid of thunders. Bullied ever since he was a kid, a certain incident with him inside the dark, cold and tight locker while his classmates banged the other side of the door laughing like maniacs made him claustrophobic and afraid of loud sounds.

_Someone.. Make it stop.. Please.. I'm scared._

He shivered and tried to swallow down his cries even though glimpse of unshed tears are already in the corner of his eyes.

_Tsukki..._

**_*.*.*_**

Saying Tsukishima Kei is bothered is an understatement.

Earlier when the clouds turned from blue to gray, he became restless, thinking of some timid boy with freckles everywhere. He sat on his table, tapping his foot on the floor as he waited for their teacher to stop blabbering things about cannibalism, parasitism and other ways species interact with each other.

So when the bell rang, he shot up from his seat and rushed to Yamaguchi Tadashi's classroom like the devil's on his heel.

"Where's Yamaguchi?" he asked one of Yamaguchi's classmates when he didn't get to see even the tip of the freckled boy's cowlick.

"Oh. Tsukishima-san! Um.. I don't know?" the guy answered awkwardly at the looming guy in front of him.

"You _don't_ know? What do you mean you don't know?" The poor guy must have sensed the venom in his voice and took a step back from him.

"I.. I mean, he was here and now he's not." Kei glared daggers to the guy that he practically jumped. "Last time I saw him we were having our P.E class when it started to rain so our teacher made us go back to our classrooms and Yamaguchi-kun's in charge of bringing back the equipments but that was quite a while ago and he's still not here so I don't know, really!" The guy panted as he finished his litany like his life depended on it. Well, sort of. Tsukishima's so big (or tall, actually) that he's practically looming over him and won't have a hard time snapping his neck if he pissed him.

"Damn."

Kei cursed under his breath, image of Yamaguchi trembling, alone and scared as shit disturbed his every senses. He turned his back and walked through the hallway, pace increasing with every step.

_I'm coming Yamaguchi._

***.*.***

Yamaguchi has no idea how long he's been in the storage room. All he knows is that he's scared, goose bumps forming on his cold skin from the angry weather, his ears ringing because of the booming thunder and his heart pounding on his chest so hard like it's trying to match the blasting noise outside.

He didn't like it.

He feels so pathetic, crying over thunders that normal people will most likely ignore.

But he's not normal.

He's made fun of. He has no talent, neither smart nor good-looking, insignificant, _pathetic._

He remembered Tsukishima, producing a little tug of a bitter smile on his lips.

_Tsukishima Kei._

The apathetic being every guy envied and every girl's dream.

The guy "saved" him from his bullies by only saying a word and it's like seeing a god for Yamaguchi. Tsukki is his _savior, _his idol, everything Yamaguchi wished to be.

Yamaguchi's _everything._

**_*.*.*_**

Tsukishima moved with long strides as he passed through corridors and hallways until he reached the entrance of the school gymnasium. His heart was pounding hard inside his chest and he's also a bit drenched from the rain but he doesn't mind.

He was more concerned about Yamaguchi.

He entered the gym and found it empty which caused his eyebrows to furrow.

For a moment, he thought Yamaguchi's classmate lied to him when another thunder bellowed, followed by a loud clattering inside the equipment room which was slightly opened.

He hurried and opened the door just to see a shivering Yamaguchi curled up in a corner just under the rack where boxes of tools and gears were stashed, covered by rubber mats and ball holders. The door clang and Yamaguchi looked up to him, eyes brimming with tears.

Yamaguchi was about to call him his name when another thunder boomed around and he squeaked. Yamaguchi started, his hands on his ears like he wanted the world to just disappear and curled again into a cowering ball with his knees tight on his chest.

Tsukishima took the distance between them and kneeled in front of Yamaguchi. Before he can do or say anything, trembling arms reached up and encircled his waist. _He was shaking. _Yamaguchi's face buried on his chest and he's clinging onto Tsukishima like a lifeline. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi's shoulder tentatively. He's not really fond of physical contact to be honest. He would usually kick the crap out of anyone who would cling to him like this but Yamaguchi's different.

_He's special._

He'd been through a lot already that Tsukishima just want to erase them all but of course that's far from possible. The past will always be there, like a nightmare that will haunt your peaceful nights. All he can do is be there beside Yamaguchi, an existence that will reassure him that he's no longer alone.

When he noticed that Yamaguchi stopped shaking in his arms, he pulled away and cupped the freckled boy's face and kissed his tears away. He's not good with words - never been - that's why he never uttered a single word. He knew that if he opens his mouth, only harsh and bitter words will come out of it.

Yes, he's fully aware of his bastard personality.

He shifted to sit behind Yamaguchi, his back on the wall and Yamaguchi's back pressed against his chest, making sure that they're both comfortable with their position. He pulled his headphones and put them on Yamaguchi's head. He opened his ipod and played his best friend's playlist of favourite songs.

He enveloped precious Yamaguchi in a protective embrace, his warmth calming the freckled lad. Yamaguchi's cold hands rested above his as he melted into Tsukishima's arms.

"Thank you, Tsukki."

He only tightened his hold of Yamaguchi as a respond.

· **END -**


End file.
